deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Allosaurus
'''Allosaurus, '''was the name of a genus of therapod Dinosaurs which lived in the Jurassic Period in what would now be known as North America. With an average size of 8.5 metres long and an estimated weight of 3,300 lbs the Allosaurus would have been top of the food chain at it's time, using it's powerful jaws and clawed hands to hunt and kill it's prey. Allosaurus would've hunted other large dinosaurs such as Stegosaurus and may even have hunted in packs to take down prey much larger than themselves, as evidenced by bite marks found in Sauropods identified as that of Allosaurus. Battle vs. Wendigo (Folklore) (by MonsterMovieguymeetsBenedictArnold) :It all starts in the Jurassic Period, in a forest, where two male allosauruses are on the hunt for food. They keep walking until they spot a stegosaurus. The alpha male looks at the allosaurus and gives a silent growl. The allosaurus pops out from the shrubbery and causes the stegosaurus to notice it, which it turns to its side and swings its tail back and forth. The allosaurus needs to try to last long enough so the alpha male can finish it off. :The stegosaurus swings its tail at the allosaurus's head, but he dodges it. He then charges at it, trying to bite down on the skin of the stegosaurus but, it moves backs. It looks up and sees the alpha male charging right at it. Coming at full speed, it slams it's head into the ribs of the stegosaurus, breaking it, and it falls on the ground, helplessly. The alpha was about to takes its first bite out of it but then, in a blink of an eye they were both transported to our time. In the same forest, they both look at each other and split up. :The alpha male picks up a new scent and follows it. It keeps following and picks up two scents at once. He still follows it and sees the Wendigo eating a deer. The alpha rears its head back and lets out a roar to intimadate it. The Wendigo stands its ground. The alpha roars and charges at it. The wendigo moves out of the way. :It turns around to face the allosaurus, which it snaps at him but he snaps back. The allosaurus whips around and hits the head of it, knocking it down. He goes in for the kill but the wendigo kicks him away. It gets up and charges at it.The allosaurus tries to snap at him but it grabs ahold of his head and scratches his eye, which causes a deep cut. :Enraged, he charges at the wendigo and jumps on the wendigo. The jump breaks the ribs of the wendigo, so it can't get up. He picks it up by the head and crushes the skull by the jaws of the allosaurus. He drops the body and it lays motionless. The alpha male roars in victory! His now dead foe is food for the King of the Jurassic Period. Expert's Opinion While the wendigo had a slight advantage with its arsenal, the allosaurus was both exceptionally larger as well as a more experienced fighter. Dealing with evenly matched foes far more often than the wendigo. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Thanator (by Weew1213) A man walks up to a general… “Sir, remember when we lost Pandora?” the man asks. “Yes, I clearly remember it, what do you want?” “Well, let’s give the Na’vi a message about our creatures.” “Okay, how will we do that? Kill one of them in the most brutal way possible by using some type of animal of ours?” “Yes.” “Which animal is it, then?” “An allosaurus, sir.” “Aren’t those things extinct?” “Yes, but we have its DNA and one of our machines have the ability to create anything at will, as long as we provide a sample for the thing we want to create.” “Okay, how do we get them to fight? The air isn’t suitable for both creatures on either planets.” “That’s why we have this battle simulation, that mixes both air types to provide a suitable environment for both creatures.” “Will the simulation be familiar to both creatures as well?” “Yes, it’s in a forest for them to combat in.” “Excellent. When do we start?” “Now." the man replies. On the the planet Pandora, a thanator is on the hunt for food… It crawls, slowly and quietly upon a herd of hammerheads; it quietly snarls at the herd. It looks at the young one, all alone by itself. It sneaks closer to its prey. The young hammerhead turns its head to the thanator and tries to run but, it's too late. The thanator jumps on its prey, ripping at flesh and biting at what it can; tearing off flesh right from the bone. As it was feeding off of the dead carcass, wind was blowing in its face, it looked around to see the grass was moving and an obnoxious loud noise was coming from above. It looked up to see some type of flying creature that had little creatures that looked like things that threatened its homeworld, years ago. It roared in intimidation but, it was shot with something that made it feel drowsy and hurt for a little bit and then, blacked out. It wakes up in the dark and starts to claw at the walls but then, a large door opens up with a wall of light comes upon the thanator’s vision causing it to wince in pain. It walks out of the door to see that it’s in the same forest that it born in, but there was a major difference. There was a huge wall of glass that shows the same creatures looking at it. But then, another door in front of it starts to open up and roar of a creature it has never heard before. The creature comes out and snarls at the thanator and it snarls back. Again, the creature roars at its opponent and it roars back. They both charge at one another, both have death their eyes, it’s all about territory to them.As they both get closer and closer to one another, the allosaurus roars at its opponent and launches itself once it was in range to bite. The thanator sidesteps out of the way and snarls at the creature. “The allosaurus is going to win this, you can’t survive.” The two meatbags snicker at it. The thanator jumps on the Allosaurus’ side and starts to bite down on the flesh that holds skin and muscles together on the neck, and rips as much as with its claws and teeth could before the allo starts to cut the the thanator’s underbelly with its claws and then, smashes against the thanator against a tree. The thanator looks up at its opponent and snarls in disgust; the allo takes offense to this steps on its ribs, causing them to break, picks it up by the neck and slams it against a tree. The allo walks over to its broken opponent and growls. In a last attempt to hurt and cripple its opponent, the thanator swings its tail towards the allo’s legs but get stomped on by the Allo forcing it to stop and is broken because both the allo’s feet stomped on it. The thanator wails in pain, the allo then turns it focus to the neck and crushes the bone. The thanator is then dropped on the ground, laying limp, the Allo roars in victory and starts to feed on the dead body of its opponent. Expert's Opinion The thanator more experience, yes but, it wasn't as brutal or intelligent as the allosaurus. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Beast Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Prehistoric Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Giants Category:North American Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites